The Road To Here
by RebaForever15
Summary: A Crossover with James Bond and Scott & Bailey. Silva is arrested by M.I.T which leads the ladies to London where they meet the head of MI6. How will they all get on. James/M & Gill/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my avid readers. Yes, it's a crossover with James Bond and Scott & Bailey. If you haven't heard of the latter then get yourself over to YouTube and check the ladies out. You'll fall in love with the ladies played wonderfully by Suranne Jones, Lesley Sharp and Amelia Bullmore ( the love of my life ). Let me know what you all think, should I continue xx**

**The Road To Here  
**

**Bond/M**

**Gill Murray/Rachel Bailey**

DCI Gill Murray sat at her desk watching the news on her computer about the recent explosion at MI6. Her eyes widened as the face of the man who they were certain was responsible appeared in front of her. She almost choked on the muffin Kevin had brought her when she realised who he was.

"RACHEL, IN HERE, NOW."

"Arrgh, what is hell does she want now. She on some bloody rampage this morning or what." Rachel moaned.

"Look Rach, cut her some slack yeah. Sammy wants to join the Police Force and she's not exactly happy about it." Janet said.

"RACHEL…."

"YEAH, I'M COMING."

Rachel got up from her desk and stomped through to Gill's office to find her Boss looking out of sorts.

"You alright Boss."

"Get round here now and take a look at this."

Rachel did as she was told and came around to Gill's side of the desk.

"Look at this and tell me what you see." Gill asked, turning her computer screen so that Rachel could have a better look.

As Rachel looked at the screen, Gill looked to see Rachel's expression mirroring her own.

"Well…" Gill asked.

"Isn't that the guy we picked up last night for speeding and nearly killing that young PC."

"It is him, isn't it."

"Why the hell are they saying he blew up MI6, how could he when he was here."

"Look at the date Sherlock, 4 days ago. If you remember when you interviewed him, he'd said that he'd only just arrived in Manchester."

"So this guy's a bloody terrorist."

"Well we don't know that for sure."

"It seems pretty clear to me Boss, going by that." She said, pointing to the screen.

"I need to telephone an old friend of mine, someone who can put us in touch with the right people. Are you okay for a trip to London with me."

"I guess so. I'll just phone Sean and let him know I won't be home til late."

Rachel left Gill's office as Gill picked up her mobile and dialled the number she needed.

"Gareth, hiya it's Gill. Listen, you got a minute."

James walked into M's newly designed office to find her pacing back and forth. Bill Tanner was at his computer trying to track Silva's whereabouts.

"Ma'am."

"Bond, at last. Where the hell have you been."

"Back at the old headquarters. A bit of a mess, isn't it."

"Well don't blind me with the obvious." She said in frustration.

"Bill, would you mind. I'd like a word alone with M."

Bill looked at James and then to M.

"It's alright Tanner, go down and see if Q's having better luck tracing Silva."

"Yes Ma'am."

Bill got up and exited M's office and M began pacing again.

"Well, what is it." She asked, flatly.

"Why does this guy want to hurt you so much."

"I already told you why."

"All you told me was you made a bad decision once, that's all you said. You didn't go into any details."

"Well perhaps I have my reasons for not wanting to discuss it."

"With all due respect, he wants you dead and if you want me to protect you then I'm gonna need to know why he's doing this."

M looked at him, her eyes as cold as he's ever seen them but in an instant she became vulnerable to him. She looked terrified of what maybe coming. She moved from his eye line and sat done on the sofa. James sighed and went to join her.

"Well…"

"Yes alright, I'm getting to it. I had to make a very tough decision 20 years ago. I was asked to do a trade, 6 Agents for Silva. The risk to this our Country was too great and I had no choice."

"So you gave him to them. The men in Hong Kong?"

"Yes. Not a day goes by that I don't hate myself for what I did. I sent that man to his death, I betrayed him." She said, quietly.

"Were you and he involved."

"If you repeat what I'm about to tell you, I'll have your balls."

"You should know by now I would never betray you, never you."

"We had an affair. He worked together a lot and we got to know one another. He was sweet, he cared about me. David and I were having troubles in our marriage and Tiago made me feel safe. He gave me the things David wouldn't, he understood my work in a way David never could."

"Did your Husband ever find out about your affair."

"I told him. When I went through with the exchange of the Agents for him, I went home that night and cried my eyes out. David walked in and found me in an inconsolable state, I think it terrified him, seeing me like that. He comforted me and when I eventually stopped crying he begged me to tell him what was wrong."

"You told him everything?"

"I had too, I loved my Husband more than anything, despite our problems. He gave me a stable home, 2 wonderful Children and he knew never to ask about my work, only to know that when I came home crying, he knew comforting me was the only thing he need do."

"Was he angry?"

"No man's ever over the moon when he finds out his Wife has had an affair but he said he loved me and that in time he'd forgive me and he did. I never betrayed him ever I again after that, I couldn't."

"Because you loved him."

"Yes. I have no idea how Tiago survived what they did to him but he did."

"And now he wants you dead."

"I know I deserve it but I…"

"You don't deserve it. You were doing your job, you had no choice. You weren't alone in your decision, I'm sure the big heads above were involved."

"Of course they were but it's only me that Tiago remembers for the betrayal. He'll kill me James." She said, as small tear escaping.

James moved a little closer to M and brought his arm around her shoulder so that she leaned into him as her sobs grew.

"I won't let him kill you. I'll die myself before I let that happen."

"You can't guarantee my safety James."

"I'll damn well try. Sssssh, don't cry M, I'll keep you safe." He whispered, as he placed a small kiss on her head.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gill and Rachel had driven for about 3 hours, not one of them had said a word about Raoul Silva. Rachel had texted Sean to tell him she'd be working late and not to wait up for her. Sammy was staying over at Orla's so Gill had nobody to tell of her whereabouts. Rachel sat staring out the car window, glancing at Gill every so often, trying to think of something to say to her but always stopping herself. She had never really been very close to Gill and not ashamed to say she hated the woman when she first met her but she did respect her. Gill had always gone above and beyond in her role as DCI on many occasions, she stood by her when Rachel's Ex Nick Savage tried to have her killed and covered the tracks when she had found out that Rachel had PNC'd Nick's car which was a criminal offence.

"Something on your mind Sherlock." Gill spoke.

"Huh, oh not really Boss. Where exactly is it we're going."

"We're going to London to meet the Head of MI6."

"The Head of MI6, you're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking kid."

"Is this guy really a bloody terrorist. I mean are we in danger, shouldn't we have informed the others about this Silva guy incase something happens. I mean if he's a terrorist then I'm sure he can break out of a small Manchester nick without difficulty."

"Look, will you calm down. I've already informed Janet, who's covering while we're away."

"I thought we were just up here for a few hours."

"Well yeah but it depends on just how bloody serious this is. This nutter's blown up MI6 Rachel, he's not pissing about and we need to tread carefully on this."

"Terrorism isn't even out area, why not just have him brought back up here and leave it to them to sort out."

"Excuse me lady but are you forgetting something."

"What?"

"He did try to kill one of our Officers and for that he needs to be punished. If it were Janet he'd tried to kill, you'd have him hanged, wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah, he just creeps me out?"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Bailey was scared of a little terrorist."

"Well he does, he scares the crap out of me. Aren't you scared Boss."

"Ofcourse I am but I'm DCI and I can't afford to fall apart here can I. Perks of this job Kid."

Rachel gave her a small smile before turning back to stare out of the window as Gill drove them the rest of the way.

A few hours later James entered M's office to find Q standing with M as she looked at his Ipad.

"Ma'am."

"Oh Bond, perfect timing."

"What's going on."

"Q thinks he may have gotten a trace on Silva."

"Well it's about time." James grumbled.

"These things do take time Bond." Q replied, giving him an annoyed look.

"Don't start arguing you two, we have more important things to deal with now." M interjected.

"Sorry Ma'am, well the last trace I've managed to get of Silva is on Queens Road in Manchester."

"Manchester." James said.

"Yes."

"What the bloody hell's he doing in Manchester for christ sake."

"I've no idea Ma'am."

"Why go up there when he's trying his best to kill you. It doesn't make sense."

"Ma'am, if that's all." Q asked.

"What, oh yes of course. Thank you Q."

Q excused himself and left M's office promptly. James turned back to M to see her looking confused.

"There's nobody you know in Manchester, is there?"

"No, nobody. It doesn't make sense Bond. He tries to kill me then goes off the grid for 4 days to be found in Manchester. I just don't understand it."

"Maybe he needed time to think."

"About?"

"His next move, what his plan is for you."

M looked reluctantly at him before sitting back down behind her desk. James walked over and sat in the seat across from her.

"Look, try not to worry."

"It's hard not too. Maybe this is it for me, this is how I'm going to die, at the hands of him."

"Hey, don't. Don't think like that, that's not the M I know."

"People change James."

"You don't. Don't let this bastard win. We'll get him, together."

To Be Continued…

**Next Chapter M meets DCI Gill Murray. 2 major forces to be reckoned with xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gill and Rachel arrived at their Hotel about 4pm. They checked in and made their way up to the second floor where the rooms were. They discovered that they were right next door to one another.

"Right Sherlock, dump you stuff, freshen up and I'll meet you down in the lobby in 20 minutes okay."

"Sure thing Boss."

Rachel went into her room and put her bag at the side of the bed before sitting down and dialling a number on her phone.

"Rach."

"Hey Janet."

"What the hell's going on."

"I thought Godzilla already told you."

"You mean she was being serious about that. That Silva guy's really a terrorist."

"Yeah and I'll tell you what Jan, this is scaring the shit out of me. She drag me down to London and we're about to head out to see the Head of MI6."

"MI6, you're kidding."

"Nope, apparently Godzilla knows someone who works closely with them. How are things your end."

"Not too bad. Ade's being a twat."

"Still dating what's her face."

"Yeah. He want's us to sell the house."

"Really, wow, so what are you gonna do."

"I mean I guess he has a point. It is time for us to both move on, a fresh start."

"You can always bunk at mine."

"Oh yeah I'm sure Sean would love that, being lumbered with me and my Girls."

"Good point, you'll find something."

"Well, if the house gets sold quickly then we're going to stay at my Mum's for a bit until I find somewhere."

"Your Mum."

"I know, don't say it. It would only be temporary."

"Listen I better go before she comes looking for me."

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon and be careful."

"Me, you're the one who has a bloody nut case in the cells."

"Yeah thanks for that. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye Jan."

Rachel hung up and rushed out the door. She made her way down stairs to find Gill waiting by the reception desk for her.

"You took your time." Gill said.

"Sorry Boss, I was just giving Janet a quick call."

"Everything alright."

"Yeah, so far so good."

"Right, come on then. Let's go."

M was standing by her office window staring out in a daze when James came in. He closed the door gently behind him and walked over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to sneak up on a person."

"Probably but you know me, I never listen. How are you feeling."

"How the hell do you think." She snapped.

"Sorry, stupid question."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be short with you."

James did his best to suppress a grin at the irony of that remark.

"I know you're scared."

"Bond, I am not sca…"

"Yes, you are but you don't have to worry because I'll protect you."

"You don't have a choice, it's your job."

"I'm not just doing it because it's my job and you know that. What Mallory said, when I came back from Hong Kong."

"James…"

"He was right, wasn't he. You are."

"I am what?"

"Sentimental about me."

M moved a little from the window to face him, her arms folded in defence.

"Yes alright, I am. I suppose in a way, without my knowing, you've wormed your way into my heart over the years. I care, I don't see why I should deny it and especially not to that prig."

"How much."

"What." She asked, confused.

"Just how sentimental are you."

"This really isn't the time for games." She stated, trying her best to sound professional.

James took a few steps closer to her, filling the space between them and leaned in a little too close for her liking.

"Sentimental enough to allow me to do this."

M closed her eyes as she felt James lips on the side of her neck. The sensation causing her to lean in closer to him. Her hand began to move slowly up his arm when the door suddenly burst open, causing them to jump apart.

"Who the bloody hell are you." M said, in anger.

"Are you M." The brunette asked.

"Well as you're in my office then I must be. I'll ask you again, who the hell are you."

Gill walked further in, as Rachel lingered behind. James had moved to the front of M, his defences showing.

"I'm DCI Murray, Manchester M.I.T."

"M.I.T.?" M asked.

"Murder Investigation Team."

"Well I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey DCI Murray. Nobody's dead here."

"Not yet anyway." James mumbled.

"My colleague and I are actually here on another matter. Get over here Sherlock."

Rachel did as she was told and came up to stand beside Gill.

"This is DC Rachel Bailey, one of my best and you are." She asked looking as James.

"James Bond."

"And what exactly is you do."

"I beg your pardon." He said, with a hint of frustration.

"Bond is one of my best Agents. DCI Murray why are you here?"

"Didn't Gareth Mallory call you."

"I think you and I can both establish that he hasn't."

"May we sit down."

"Please do. Would you like a tea or coffee."

"Coffee would be good thanks Cock." Gill smiled.

"Yeah coffee for me too thanks." Rachel smiled, looking nervous.

"Right then, I'll go and get Eve to arrange that. Make yourselves comfortable. Bond, with me."

James gave the ladies a small smile before following M out into the waiting area.

"Did she just call you Cock." He asked.

"Must be a thing down in Manchester."

"Why do you think they're here." James asked.

"I've no bloody idea, but as you heard the older one say, Mallory is behind it."

"Do you want me back in there with you."

"Well I'm bloody well not going back in there alone."

"M, about what happened before we were interrupted."

"We haven't got time for that right now. Let's get this sorted first."

"Okay fine but just answer me one thing."

"What is it Bond." M asked, getting impatient.

"Do you feel something for me, the truth."

"The truth, yes I do. Do you?"

"I do." He smiled.

"Good, well now that is cleared up, shall we go back inside."

James nodded to her and both looked up when they saw Eve entering the office.

"Eve would you do me a favour and arrange for some coffee to be brought in."

"Of course Ma'am. For you and James."

"No, we have some visitors from Manchester. 2 Police Detectives."

"Oh I see. I'll organise that right now Ma'am."

"Thank you Eve. James, shall we."

"After you." He smiled. Giving her arm a gentle squeeze before they stepped inside.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Rachel and Gill sat waiting for M to come back in, Rachel looked at Gill with worry.

"She didn't look pleased to see us Boss."

"Typical Gareth, not letting her know of our arrival. I'll bloody kill him."

"Boss I…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ladies." M said, as she entered her office.

"No, we're fine." Gill smiled.

M moved to sit behind her desk as James stood at the side of her, standing guard. Gill could see from his demeanour that he was clearly very protective of this woman.

"So Ladies, seeing as it has clearly slipped Mr Mallory's mind to inform me of your visit. Would you be so kind as to fill us in." M asked.

"Of course, well last night at around 10pm a man was pulled over for speeding along Queens Street, he refused to exit the vehicle on the command of one of our Officers. When PC Hunt finally managed to get him out of the car, he tried to kill her. She was taken to The Royal Oldham where she was treated for severe neck injuries. He tried to strangle her, you see."

"How did you manage to arrest him if he was being so hostile." James asked.

"Sherlock here, she's very good. Stronger than she looks, she got him."

"Very well done DC Bailey." James smiled.

"Cheers."

"DCI Murray, the man you have in custody. What's his name?"

"Raoul Silva."

James hand was immediately on M's shoulder when Gill said Silva's name, which didn't go unnoticed by either Gill or Rachel.

"You do know him then." Gill asked.

"Once, he was a good agent."

"Is he the one that's responsible for bombing MI6." Rachel asked.

"Yes he did. Things happened many years ago for which he holds me personally responsible for and some of them, I admit I am." M said, going quiet.

"He want's M dead."

"Do we get to know why he wants you dead." Gill asked.

"No you do don't. At least not yet, I've only just met you both." M said, angrily.

M got up from her desk and stormed out as Eve made her way in with the coffee.

You're coffees, sorry about the hold up." Eve smiled.

"What was the hold up." James asked.

"I was with Q, he though he had managed to get a signal on Silva's phone but then it disappeared again. Is she okay." Eve asked.

"Not really."

"What if he gets her James."

"We won't let that happen."

"Who are those women."

"The smaller brunette is DCI Murray and the taller one is DC Bailey. Apparently they have Silva in custody in Manchester."

"Really."

"He tried to kill a PC last night when she went to arrest him for speeding way above the limit."

"The PC's okay then."

"She is but I think those two are worried about just how dangerous Silva really is. I don't think they realised what they had gotten into when they picked him up."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks for the coffees." Gill smiled.

"You're welcome." Eve smiled back, as she left the office.

"Nice girl." Gill said.

"Yes she is. Would you excuse me for a few minutes." James smiled.

"Take your time." Gill said, as she drunk her coffee.

James made his way to the roof where he found M looking out over the City. As he came up behind her, he saw her shiver from the cold wind. He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, startling her.

"You're doing it again." She said, flatly.

"Sorry but I knew I'd find you up here."

"It's the only place I can get some bloody peace and quiet."

"Fine, I'll leave you to it then." James said, his anger showing.

"Oh no James don't, I didn't mean you." She said.

She turned around and caught his wrist, willing him to stay. He brought his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I'm sorry James, I know I can be a moody cow at times."

"In this case you have reason to be."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes and smiled before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Look, I know you don't like strangers coming in and giving orders at the best of times but DCI Murray seems alright."

"What the hell is he doing in Manchester James and what the bloody hell did he think he was doing, trying to kill a Police Officer of all people. He may not be an Agent anymore but he still knows his training, it never leaves you. They have no idea just how much danger they're in down there."

"Come here." He said, wrapping his arms around her again.

Gill was pacing back and forth in M's office as Rachel sat playing candy crush on her phone and looking up every now and again at Gill. She never was a patient person.

"Where the hell has she got too." Gill said, sharply.

"She looked pretty upset. Hey, do think something's going on with those two."

"Who?"

"That M woman and her trusty sidekick. He never leaves her side."

"From what Gareth said, James Bond is a lethal man."

"Him, seriously."

"He said it wouldn't be wise to cross him and Gareth is very rarely wrong."

Rachel jumped when her mobile started ringing, when she saw that it was Janet she immediately picked up.

"Janet."

"Rachel, thank god. I've been trying to get through, is Gill with you."

"Yeah, she's right here."

"What is it." Gill asked.

"It's Janet, Boss."

Gill walked over to Rachel and took the phone from her just as James and M re-entered the office.

"Janet, it's Gill. What's up Cock."

"What's going on." James asked.

"I don't know, Janet Scott our acting Sergeant, she sounds worried." Rachel said, panicking.

All three stood as they watched the colour from Gill's face drain. Rachel could see the worry on her face when she hung up.

"Boss, what is it, what's happened."

"He got out."

"Silva." M said, as she looked at James.

"Is Jan, alright."

"Yeah she's alright but Kevin's in Hospital."

"Shit, how."

"He went down to the cells to check on Silva. When he looked in he couldn't see him. Stupid idiot thought he'd escaped so he went inside. Silva was hiding behind the door, Kevin walked in and Silva grabbed him from behind. He beat him up pretty badly."

"But he'll be alright, yeah."

"Janet's going to keep us up to date. Relax Kid, he'll be fine, you know what Kevin's like."

"Do they know where he went, Silva I mean" M asked.

"No."

"Well what bloody use is that for god sake. You should have had him carefully guarded, the man's a trained killer." M said, getting mad.

"Listen lady, with all due respect we didn't know that when we arrested him, did we. Do not tell me how to do my job or how to handle my team. They're the best I have as I'm sure your team are also."

"Ladies, now is not the time for turning on each other. Silva's escaped, quite possibly on his way back here and we need to keep you safe."

"James I…"

"You can't go home tonight. The chances are he'll come for you."

"So what the hell do you suggest, staying with you."

"As much as I'd like that, the fact is he knows all about me too and how to find me."

"So where then?"

"Which Hotel are you Ladies staying at." James asked.

"The Premier Inn at Stratford."

"Right, I'm going to book an extra room there for you and I." James said, looking at M.

"1 room."

"Don't worry Ma'am, I'll take the floor. I don't think it's wise any of us should be separated right now."

"Well look, instead of booking another room, take Rachel's and she can come in with me. Like you said, we need to stay together. You don't mind, do you Sherlock."

"No Boss."

"Thanks Gill." James smiled.

"Boss, did I hear Dodson's name mentioned?"

"Yeah, I told Janet to phone Julie and ask her to step into my shoes while we're up here. She can't handle things on her own."

"Good idea."

"Should we all get going then. M, we'll stop by your place and pick up a few of your things. Ladies, we'll meet you at the Hotel."

"See you there." Gill said, as she left with Rachel.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gill and Rachel left the building and made their way back to the Hotel, while James and M stopped off at M's townhouse. He glanced over at her every few minutes as he drove her along the streets of London, she sat staring out the window of James Aston Martin, lost in a trance.

"M, we're here."

"What, oh already."

"You okay."

"Of course I am, don't be silly, come on."

He watched as she got out of his car and made her way up the steps of her house and put the key in the lock. He came up behind her and could see her hand shaking ever so slightly.

"Here, let me do that for you."

She stepped to the side as James unlocked the door and he put his hand on the curve of her back and led her inside.

"Just wait here James, I won't be long."

He went and sat down as M made her way upstairs. She grabbed an overnight bag from the bottom of her wardrobe and began packing a few items of clothing and toiletries. James put down the magazine he'd been reading and looked at his watch and realised she's been up stairs for a good 30 minutes. He called her name a few times but got no reply and panic immediately set in. He made his way up the stairs, his gun at the ready and gently opened the door to M's bedroom. Relief washed over him as he saw her sitting on the end of the bed but she had the same look on her face as she did in the car and he began to worry again. He walked over and sat down beside her and took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"What is it." He asked, quietly.

"You'll think me foolish."

"How can you even think that."

"I'm the Head of MI6, I should be able to handle people like Silva. I've done it all my life for christ sake."

"He's not like the others though and you know that.."

"No, this time it's personal. He wants me dead and who in the hell can blame him."

"You did what you had to do for the good of your Country."

"He doesn't see it like that and now look whats happened. He tries to kill a Police Officer, so now not only are we in danger but now DCI Murray and DC Bailey are too."

"You think he'd really try something."

"To get to me, of course he would and that Rachel girl is the one who arrested him. Those two have no idea just how much danger they're in."

"So we keep them safe, we keep you safe and take Silva out."

"You're so loyal James, I don't deserve you. After all you've been through in my command I'm surprised you still stand by me."

"Hey, I will always stand by you, no matter what. The decisions you make, have to be made. I understand that, I accept that and at the end of the day, as long as you're alive then I know I'm doing my job right."

"You've never disappointed me James, never."

She smiled softly at him, as she leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her bringing her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. It angered him so much that one man could scare her this much and make her doubt her ability.

"Come on, we should get you to the Hotel as soon as possible."

"You won't leave me, will you."

"What do you think, come on Ma'am."

Rachel knocked on the door to Gill's room and waited a few moments before it opened and Gill greeted her.

"Come on in."

Rachel smiled and followed Gill into the room. She went over and poured them both a drink before walking back and handing Rachel the glass.

"Cheers Boss."

"Are they going to give you another keycard." Gill asked.

"Yeah, reception said they'll sent one up later and I've explained who'll be taking my room."

"You didn't tell them why did you."

"Don't be daft."

"So, you alright."

"Alright I guess, slightly freaked out about all this."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Why can't we just go back to Oldham Boss."

"You know we can't Sherlock, you and I were involved in his arrest. He knows by now that we know all about him."

"But we don't though, not everything because that MI6 bitch won't bloody tell us, will she."

"Hey, you just wind your neck in Lady. Whatever shit we have do deal with in our line of work, I'm telling you right now that the job she does is ten times worse and a hell of a lot more dangerous."

"Do you think this guy's really gonna kill her."

"I think he'll have a bloody good try. Come on Kid, you saw how scared she was when we mentioned Silva's name, how worried Mr Bond looked."

"What about your Friend, I mean he never even told her we were bloody coming."

"Yeah, I was actually gonna give him a ring. You finish your drink and then pour us another and I'll call him."

James ushered M into the Hotel and spoke to the receptionist, who was aware of the room situation. He thanked her and he led M into the elevator and up to the second floor. She remained quiet until they entered the room. James had taken her bag from her and put her toiletries away in the bathroom. When he walked back out and saw her standing, arms folded, staring out of the window he could see that she was crying. He took off his jacket and walked over to her, pulling her back into him and she just let it all go. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned her head on his chest.

"It's okay M, ssh I've got you."

"I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry. I've brought all of this on us."

"Hey, stop it. Stop blaming yourself. You are not to blame for any of this, Silva is. We all make choices we regret but we choose to forget them, put it behind us. He hasn't and because of that, innocent people are now involved and we need to stay strong and protect them, to protect you."

M looked up at him and gave a half-hearted smile before bringing her arms up and around his neck, pulling him towards her and kissing him.

"I though you didn't want to think about this right now." He smiled.

"Yes well, I've changed my mind. Life's too short and although I have the utmost faith that you'll keep me safe, I don't want to regret never doing this."

He gave her one of his boyish grins before leaning down and taking her in his arms again. He began removing her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse as he kept eye contact with her. He could see she looked apprehensive and kissed her again.

"You'll be alright, I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I trust you James, I'm just not like your other women. My body isn't like it used to be."

"I don't care about any of that. It's you I want, just you."

She smiled as she began unbuttoning his shirt, to reveal his muscular body and she couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"What are you laughing at." He asked.

"Nothing really, you're very toned."

"You have to be in this job and you always see to it that I stay fit, don't you."

"Is that what we're doing now, getting you fit for duty."

"No, tonight's all about you and taking care of your needs. That's all that matters right now."

She looked lovingly into his eyes as he scooped her up in his arms, causing her to let out a small scream and carried her over to the bed.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gill walked back over to the bed and took a seat beside Rachel and was handed a glass of Scotch when she put her phone back in her bag.

"So Boss, what did he say."

"He'd been called to Downing Street for an important meeting with the PM and he didn't have time to call M and let her know we were coming."

"Not his fault them."

"You don't mind sharing with me, do you."

"Don't be daft Boss, you're not that bad." Rachel smirked.

"So come on then, spill."

"What."

"Sean."

"What about him."

"Janet mentioned that you weren't exactly warming to married life."

"Oh, it's not that I don't love Sean, I do it's just he's, well…"

"A bit of a bloke."

"Yeah, I never should have married him. I said yes when he asked me because I was so pissed off at Dom for what he'd done to Nick and angry at me Mam, it just felt right at the time."

"But not now."

"He's boring, there's no excitement about him at all. He's not spontaneous and every night I come home, he's sitting in front of that bloody telly or he's sleeping and all I hear is that bloody annoying snoring of his. I want out Boss."

"Then you need to tell him, don't still be having these feeling another 5 years down the line Rachel. It's not fair to him or you Kid."

Gill placed her hand over Rachel's before pouring them another drink. Before they knew it they'd finished off most of the contents of the mini bar. They were sitting talking about the case and somehow ended up joking about the idea of Janet living back home with her Mother. Rachel was about to speak when she thought she heard something.

"What's up with you." Gill asked.

"Ssssh, I think I hear something."

She got up and pressed the side of her face to the wall above the bed. Gill got up and joined her although she had no idea what she was even listening too.

"What are we doing Sherlock."

"Can't you hear it." Rachel said, smirking.

"Hear what?"

"They're shagging."

"Who?"

"Who the hell do you think. That's my room in there and we know who's in there now."

"Smarmy bastard."

"I can't believe it, who'd have thought it."

"Come on Sherlock, we shouldn't be listening. Come and have another drink."

Rachel moved away from the wall and took the remaining 2 bottles of Vodka from the fridge and poured them in the glasses and handed one to Gill, tripping as she went. Gill was on her feet in seconds and her arms went around Rachel's waist to stop her falling any further. Rachel looked up with embarrassment on her face but when she looked into Gill's eyes she smiled. For the first time that day, she looked at her Boss and saw how tired she looked but despite her tiredness, Gill still looked as beautiful as she always did. Rachel thought to herself, why had she never noticed before. They sat back down on the bed and when Gill placed her drink on the floor and went to turn back to Rachel she felt Rachel's lips on hers. Gill felt herself respond to the kiss but she pulled back.

"Rachel, no…"

"Why not."

"You know why kid, you're married."

"Yeah but I don't love him."

"Perhaps not but doing this with me isn't right either. I've been there, remember. The whole reason my marriage broke up is because Dave cheated on me with the whore, it's not a nice experience Rachel."

Rachel got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Rachel, where are you going."

"I just need to make a call. I'll be back soon."

Gill watched as her young DC walked away from her, a feeling of guilt stirred in Gill's stomach.

M moved slightly beside James as her arm lay across his chest. He leaned down to kiss her as she looked up at him.

"Thank you James."

"What for?"

"Tonight, just what the Doctor ordered."

"Well there's more where that came from, you're very vocal by the way. Didn't think you had it in you."

"You'd be surprised."

He watched as her smile faded and he felt himself pulling her closer, wanting nothing more than to protect the woman in his arms.

"It will end M."

"I need to tell those 2 Ladies the truth about why he wants me dead. They're putting their lives at risk for us."

"M, they chose to come here. It was their decision, not yours."

"It's times like these that I wish I'd never joined this profession. It ruined my life, destroyed my marriage, my relationship with my Children. It left me bitter and a workaholic."

"There's time to change all of that."

"Not if Silva gets his way and…"

"He won't win. When this is all over and it will be, you and I are going to put this mess behind us and I'm taking you out on a proper date."

"A date." She laughed.

"That's right and there will be no talk of MI6. I just want to spend time with you outside of work."

"You're insane James."

"Why."

"Look at me and then look at you."

"I am looking at you and all I see is a picture of beauty. You can only play the age card so many times before it becomes nothing but a black speck in the distance."

He turned over so that he was hovering over her and looked down into her blue eyes.

"Now, I'm only going to say this one last time Ma'am. I don't give a shit how old you are, I love you for who you are and for all the things you do, not just for me but for your Country as well. You are a beautiful woman and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You love me." M whispered, a little shocked.

"Yes, I love you. Always have and always will and I will continue to protect you until the day I die."

"Oh James, I love you too."

She smiled up at him and he lowered his body on top of hers and kissed her hungrily.

"So Ma'am, you ready for round two."

M's small smile was enough to give him the answer he needed.

Rachel was in the lobby on the phone to Sean as a few Hotel staff walked by.

"What is it you're trying to tell me Rach."

"Come on Sean, let's face it. You and I both know that us getting married was a mistake. I'm shit at it, I can't stand you being around all the time. I like my space and something has to be said when I prefer staying at work than coming home to you every night."

"Rach, listen to me…"

"I shagged someone." She blurted out.

"You what."

"You heard me."

"Who?"

"That phonecall you got the other night, the guy asking for Susie, well it was me he was calling for, I'm Susie."

"So my suspicions were right then." He said, in anger.

"I don't love you Sean at least not in the way a Wife should, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, so that makes it alright, does it. You know, I'm glad I found out now before we ended up with kids. You've been a useless fucking Wife anyway, I'll contact my Solicitor in the morning, the sooner this marriage is over the better."

"I'm sorry Sean."

"Bit late for that." He said, hanging up.

Rachel put her phone away and wiped a few stray tears from her face and walked back into the room. Gill stood up when she came back and walked up to her.

"You alright Kid, you've been crying."

"Sean's filing for Divorce."

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. I told him everything, that marriage just wasn't for me and that I didn't love him. He called be a useless fucking Wife."

"I don't know what to say Kid."

Rachel looked at Gill and gave her a warm smile. When Gill smiled back, she knew what was about to happen and this time she didn't stop her. Rachel brought her arms around Gill's waist and kissed her gently at first. Gill could feel herself being ushered backwards and she found herself lying back on the bed.

"Rachel, you need to be absolutely sure about this."

"I am Boss."

"Then don't call me Boss, not when we're like this."

"Alright Godzilla." Rachel smirked.

"Cheeky cow."

"Yeah, I learn from the best."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel woke up the next morning to find Gill lying peacefully beside her, she couldn't remember ever seeing her Boss looking so content. She slid out of the bed quietly and grabbed her trousers and top from the floor and pulled them on. She stepped outside of the room and dialled Janet's number.

"Rach."

"Hey Jan, sorry did I wake you."

"No I was already up anyway, you alright."

"I feel great actually."

"So you spoke to Sean."

"Well yeah I did, last night. We're getting divorced Janet."

"You're what, I thought you were gonna try to work things out."

"I didn't want to. I'm not in love with him, he bores me shitless. It's for the best."

"Well if you're sure, I guess there's no changing you're mind. How's it been then, bunking with Gill." Janet laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

She picked up on some tension when Rachel didn't answer her right away.

"Rach, what is it."

"Something happened last night."

"Is Gill alright." Janet asked, suddenly worried.

"No no, she's fine."

"But…"

"We both had a heck of a lot to drink last night and well…I kissed her."

"You did what."

"I kissed her."

"For god sake Rachel, you've just finished telling me that you and Sean are getting divorced and now you're kissing the Boss."

"We did more than that."

"Oh Rachel, tell me you didn't."

"We slept together."

"What is wrong with you, I mean, do you never learn. After the whole Nick Savage fiasco, now Sean and now your bedding the Boss."

"I didn't call you for a bloody lecture, you know."

"Well you need one. Rach, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me to go for it." She smirked.

"It's not funny Rachel."

"I know."

"I know you all think Gill's made of stone but she's not. She went through shit with Dave, she maybe the Boss but we've been friends for over 20 years and you better not hurt her Rach."

"I won't, I promise."

"I need to get to work."

"Yeah me too, give Kev my love."

"I will, talk soon yeah."

"Bye Jan."

Rachel was about to go back inside when James appeared at the door and smiled at her.

"Morning DC Bailey."

"Yeah morning and it's Rachel."

"Rachel. M and I are just about to head to MI6, if you and DCI Murray would care to meet us there."

"Sure, I'll tell the Boss."

"Good, see you there and thanks for giving up your room."

"No don't mention it. Sleep well did you." Rachel said, with a grin.

"Very well, thank you." He said, winking as he walked back inside.

M was just putting on her lipstick when James came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck.

"You don't need that, you're beautiful enough."

"Oh James, do be quiet. Did you tell the ladies we were leaving."

"I just told Rachel. She and DCI Murray will follow in their car."

"Oh it's Rachel now is it."

"Don't be jealous, you know I only have eyes for you."

"Come on, it's not good having the Boss be late." She laughed.

James and M made their way into her office and waited patiently for Rachel and Gill to arrive. Eve came in with some tea for them and sat it down.

"The Detecives are just on their way up Ma'am."

"Oh thank you Eve. Would be so kind as to nip down to the lab and see if they have anything yet on Silva."

"Ofcourse Ma'am."

Eve left the office just as Gill and Rachel came in. They said good morning and came to stand in front of M and James.

"Morning ladies."

"Morning M."

"So, how are we all this morning then." M asked.

"Yeah good thanks, best nights sleep of my life, how about you Boss." Rachel smirked, nudging Gill.

Gill gave Rachel her famous death glare which told Rachel to shut up, which she did.

"Ladies, shall we go and take a seat over on the sofa. I think it's time I told you the whole story."

They all nodded and went over and sat down. James sat on the edge, rubbing M's back as she told them of her reasons for handing Silva over in return for her 6 Agents and her brief affair that she had with him. Rachel and Gill listened intently and Gill kept glancing up at James to see the anger that he showed for what Silva was putting M through. Gill knew in that moment that when she and Rachel had heard them the night before through the wall that it wasn't just about sex with this woman, he truly loved her. When M had finished telling them the whole story they sat quietly for a few moments taking it all in.

"I'm sorry." Gill said, placing a comforting hand on M's.

"Thank you."

"Sounds to me like you made the right decision Ma'am." Rachel added.

"You do realise how much danger you are both in, don't you. Anyone who has any connections to me is seen in Silva's eyes as a threat that must be eliminated. Until he is captured, you will have protection on you at all times."

"I don't do guns." Rachel said.

"I meant as in a bodyguard DC Bailey." M stated.

"Oh, sorry."

Rachel lowered her head feeling like an idiot as she heard Gill snigger beside her.

"DCI Murray, you and I are going to hear over and speak with Gareth Mallory about perhaps finding a safe house for you both while you're here."

"What about you." James added."

"That's not been decided yet."

"Not been decided. M under the circumstances, don't you think it might be a good idea to have all four of us under the same roof."

"And make it bloody easier for him." M snapped.

"It's not safe to be separated and these two ladies have never had to deal with this sort of thing before."

"Yes alright. I want you to stay here with DC Bailey while we go and see Mallory."

"I should go with you."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"M, I really think that…"

"OH FOR GOD SAKE JAMES…"

M got up and stormed out of the room and into the outer office, leaving James open mouthed as Gill and Rachel looked on worried.

"Sorry ladies." He said.

"You better go and check on her, make sure she's okay." Gill smiled

James walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. M was leaning heavily on Eve's desk trying to regain control of herself. He walked over and lay a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry M."

M stood up straight and turned to James, seeing the worry on his face. He took hold of her hand and gently kissed the back of her hand before leaning in and taking her lips in his.

"I'm sorry too James, he's getting to me."

"I know. Look, if you insist on going to see Mallory I want at least 2 bodyguards to go with you and DCI Murray."

"I promise." She smiled.

"What do you want Rachel and I to do."

"Take her down to the lab to meet Q and see if he's had any luck yet."

"Alright, consider it done. Hey."

"What."

"Be careful."

"We will."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

M and Gill were escorted to M's car by two of her best Bodyguards, Ian Spader and Mike Cooper. Gill and M got in the back of the car then Spader got in the driver's side and Cooper in the passenger's side and they made their way to Mallory's office. Gill glanced at M a few times and could see she was worried. Gill wasn't normally openly comforting but with M she felt for her. She reached out and squeezed M's hand and smiled when M turned to her.

"It'll be alright you know." Gill smiled.

"I really hope you're right DCI Murray."

"You know, you could just call me Gill."

"Very well, Gill. Unfortunately for you, I'm afarid it's still M for me."

"It's fine, I understand, really I do. Has James worked for you long."

"Sometimes it feels like forever." She smiled.

"But…"

"I trained him up when he was orphaned."

"His parents died, that's awful. How old was he."

"18 years old, a ladies man even then."

"He's worked with you all that time."

"No, I got him trained up, gave him a chance at a good life, a good job and then I left for Hong Kong."

"Where all of this started."

"I should have stayed where I was, safer. I came back here about 18 years ago, took over the running of MI6 Headquarters from my predecessor. I came back and there he was, the famous James Bond. Still as cocky as I remembered him."

"Did he remember you."

"I think he chose not to at first, it's not like he really knew me that well when we first met. I was just a woman who had given him his first job."

"His only job and a life."

"We've always been just Boss and Agent and it never really changed until…"

"Until when." Gill asked, curious.

"He was working a very tough case, Casino Royale case and he nearly died. One of the men he was tracking poisoned his drink, his heart stopped. If Vesper hadn't revivied him…."

"Vesper."

"The first woman I think he ever truly loved."

"What happened to her."

"She betrayed him and then she was killed. I think there are times when he still misses her. He doesn't really talk much about her, he doesn't like too."

"So was the other night the first time you'd told one another how you really felt about each other."

"What do you mean…" M asked, looking confused.

"The other night at the hotel, Rachel and I were up late drinking and we heard you and James next door, you know.."

"Oh my god, how embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You love him, yes."

"I do, I'm not quite sure what the hell he sees in me but…"

"I do, the way he looks at you, the protectiveness he has for you. The eyes always have it." Gill smiled.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry you and your DC have to go through this because of me."

"Don't apologise, lets just get the smarmy bastard."

They arrived at Mallory's office and walked up the steps and into the building. Spader and Copper were on either side of Gill and M, keeping them protected. Gill was feeling nervous but she tried her best to hide it, M watched her and grabbed her hand as they walked into Mallory's office. He stood up when they entered and offered them a small smile.

"Hello Gill, M. How nice to see you both."

"Hello Mr Mallory."

"M."

"You could have let her know we were coming Gareth." Gilll spoke.

"Yes sorry about that, M I am sorry. I got called to an emergency meeting and I didn't have time. So Gill how's Sammy."

"Yeah he's doing good, wants to join the Police."

"Just like you huh."

"God help him."

"And Dave."

"Well you know Dave, best leave it there."

"Understood. Right well M, what exactly is the reason for your visit."

"I'd like a safe house arranged to take Gill and DC Bailey for their own protection until this whole Silva mess is over."

"I see, well it's certainly a wise idea."

"Actually Gareth, we'll need a big enough safe house for 4."

"4…"

"That won't be necessary." M said.

"M, we agreed." Gill said.

"It's me he wants and as I said to Bond, I won't make this bloody easier for Silva."

"But James said.."

"I don't give a damn what James..Bond said."

"M with all due respect, Gill has a point. It would be safer to have you all together and Bond is equipped to protect you all."

"Listen to him M, you know he's right."

"Gill, I am putting you all at risk."

"Listen lady, we want to do this for you so will you just shut the hell up and go along with it." Gill stated.

M sat, slightly taken aback. Nobody had ever had the nerve to talk to her like that before, not even James. M knew she was in a no win situation with this woman.

"Fine, I'm clearly not going to win this one."

"No you're not, so Gareth big enough for 4 yeah."

"I'll get it ready for you by the end of the day."

"Good, we better get back then." Gill said.

"M, I'll get back to you in a few hours."

"Thank you."

"And Gill."

"Yeah."

"I heard about your friend Janet, I hope she's okay now."

"She's fine, she's a fighter. I'll talk to you soon, bye Gareth." Gill smiled, kissing his cheek.

When they got back in the car M turned to Gill and saw she was deep in thought.

"Gill, is everything alright."

"Huh, oh yeah sorry, miles away. Listen I'm sorry for getting a bit tough with you in front of Gareth."

"I'll forgive you. You do have a point, I'm just not used to people having the gall to stand up to me."

"People care you know."

"I do now. What happened to your friend Mallory mentioned?"

"Janet."

"Yes."

"She was stabbed not long ago. She'd been investigating a cold case that happened years ago, Veronica Hastings, Janet and her were friends and the killer turned out to be the Brother. He got found out and he happened to be in Janet's home at the time and in the process of trying to escape, he stabbed her."

"But she's alright now."

"Thankfully."

"Good."

"M, don't worry okay. You know James will keep you safe."

"I'm just so scared and I hate feeling useless, not knowing what's coming."

"We'll get this guy and as for James, I think you make a lovely couple."

"Thank you."

Rachel followed James down to the lab and was introduced to Q.

"DC Rachel Bailey meet Q our Quartermaster."

"Your what?"

"I'm the tech guy."

"Ah right. You're very young."

"Yes I know, I've had this conversation with him not long ago."

"Sorry."

"Q tell me you found something."

"Well Silva put his phone back on and as much as I'd like to say he's moving further away…"

"He's not." James said.

"It looks as though he's heading back up to London, he's coming for her."

"Bloody hell." Rachel said.

"Where is he right now Q."

"He's exactly 102 miles from London, he's in Birmingham. It doesn't look like he's on the move at the moment and of course as soon as he is I'll contact you."

"Good, thanks Q."

"Don't mention it 007."

"We better go, Rachel."

"Yeah, nice to meet you Q."

"You too Rachel."

Rachel smiled and followed James back up to M's office and watched him as he poured them both a drink. He walked back over to her and handed her some Scotch.

"Thanks." Rachel said, accepting the glass.

"You okay."

"Yeah I'm good, you?"

"He's not far away."

"Do you think we'll get that safe house."

"I can't see Mallory saying no."

"Your Boss didn't seem to happy when you suggested we all stay there."

"She's just scared, she doesn't like feeling threatened."

"Does anyone. Can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"It's about M."

"Okay."

"What's the deal with you and her."

"You get straight to it, don't you."

"No point beating around the bush is there, so?"

"I love her, end off."

"Doesn't it bother you that she's older than you."

"I'm the one who fell for her first and to be honest, the age thing, it's never really bothered me. I feel that if 2 people love each other then what the hell does age matter besides isn't your DCI Murray older than you."

"Well yeah but big difference between our age gap and yours."

"But it doesn't bother me Rachel."

"You really love her."

"Yeah, I'm crazy about her and I'll be damned if I'm going to let the likes of Silva get her. I'll die myself before I let that happen."

"You ain't going anywhere pal, we need ya".

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Propser, I even have you looking out for Scott and Bailey related stuff too, hehe. I did see that magazine at my work and had a quick read before we opened. I have Liz1967 wathing the episodes on youtube too, I'll get you both hooked one way or another xx**

**Chapter 9**

Gill and M walked back into M's office an hour later to find James and Rachel having a drink and getting to know each other. James stood up as the ladies came over.

"So, how did it go." He asked, looking at M.

"Mallory's getting the safe house sorted for us now."

"All of us."

"Yes James, all of us. I agreed, eventually anyway that is was safer to have us all there together."

"Who changed your mind."

M gave a small smile and her eyes fell on Gill and Gill smiled at her as she took a seat beside Rachel.

"Thank you for convincing her DCI Murray."

"No need and it's Gill yeah. If we're going to be living together then I think we should start with first names yeah."

"Fair point, Gill." James smiled.

"I need a drink." M sighed.

"Sit down and I'll make it for you. Gill would you like a drink."

"Scotch please."

James went and poured both of them their drinks and took them over to them. James sat down and looked up to see M hovering beside M.

"M, you okay."

"Huh, oh yes I'm fine. Actually, can we talk, outside."

"Yeah ofcourse."

Rachel and Gill watched as the pair left the room.

"I wonder what all that's about." Rachel asked.

"I think this whole mess is making her a little uneasy."

"We're all uneasy Boss."

"Rachel, it's different for her. This guy is gunning for her and deep down she's terrified of this dickhead."

"You two have a heart to heart while you were out."

"We talked, yeah. She's really nice."

"What did you talk about."

"Silva and her and James."

"Yeah so did we. He really loves her."

"She loves him to."

"Boss.."

"Mmm.."

"What about us, I mean we slept together last night and you haven't brought it up since. Where do we go from here."

"I do like Rachel.."

"But…"

"I'm not saying but am I, however you're my DC and we have to remember to behave professionally in the office. Do I make myself clear Rachel."

"You know I wouldn't do anything stupid that would get in the way of the job."

"Good." Gill smiled.

James made his way along the corridor and found M waiting for him.

"Hey, you okay." He asked.

"Just hold me." She answered, quietly.

He did as she asked and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his chest. He stood quietly, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

"What's the matter." He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"When we realised that Silva was after me, I admit I was scared but I was ready to die."

"M…."

"Let me finish, but then we happened and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"What if he gets me James and what if Gill and Rachel get hurt because of me, having to go to their families, their colleagues and tell them that they're dead because of me."

"Will you stop. First of all he hasn't won yet and he's not going too, not as long as I'm around. As for Gill and Rachel, there is no way you and I are about to let anything happen to them. The same goes for you, there's no way I'm losing you now, not after what happened between us last night. I love you so damn much, you've no idea what you do to me."

"Gill knows about us."

"So does Rachel."

"They heard us last night."

"Heard you, you mean."

"She said us you cheeky bugger."

"You know Rachel and Gill are on together."

"They are."

"Rachel told me."

"They're very well suited. I've never met two detectives like them before. When we were in with Mallory, Gill was adamant that the safe house had to be equipped for 4 or not at all."

"She's a tough lady."

"I suppose being a DCI you'd need to be."

"She's a lot like you."

"You think."

"Definitely. She could be your long-lost Daughter for all we know."

"I assure you I only have the one and she's not keen on me."

"When this whole mess is over, why don't you talk to her, make amends for whatever went wrong with you in the first place."

"This job, that's what happened and nothings changed. I love my Daughter James, I really do but I could never give up this job. It's made me who I am and I don't hate it for that. I'm proud of who I am, of what I've achieved in my life."

"Then tell Joanna that, make her understand."

"Should we tell her about us when this is over."

"It's up to you. If you want to then you know I'm behind you all the way."

"What would I do without James."

"Ditto." He smiled, as he kissed her.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mallory had kept his promise and a few hours later James, M, Gill and Rachel were heading for the safe house. When they arrived they were escorted into the building by Cooper and Spader. They checked each room and made sure all windows were locked and the building was secure, then left the 4 occupiers alone and made their way back down to the car and parked it out of site and took up their positions in case of emergency. James and M went into their room and began unpacking their bags. As James was filling the drawers, M took a seat on the edge of the bed and let out a massive sigh. He heard her from behind and turned to walk over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"What's up." He asked, smiling at her.

"This is a great way to start a relationship together, isn't it. Hauled up in a bloody safe house."

"I don't care where it we are, just so long as we are together."

"You're all going through hell for me, I don't deserve your loyalty."

"You really need to stop this."

"Stop what."

"This, feeling sorry for yourself. I want to see the M we all know and love, the one with so much fight in her. The one who's going to be ready and waiting to take Silva out."

"I'm not as tough as you think I am. I do get scared, a lot. Especially where you're concerned. When you're away on missions and things go wrong, I'm a wreck until I see you standing in front of me and know that you're safe."

James smiled at her and stood up, bringing M up with him as he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her, before he began unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse.

"James, what are you doing." She gasped.

"You need to relax and forget, even if it's just for an hour or so about Silva."

"James…"

"Mmmm."

"Gill and Rachel are right next door, they've already heard us at it once."

"So, they can hear us again. Might get them in the mood." He smirked.

She tilted her head back as James began placing soft kisses along her neck and working his way down her body as he lay her down on the bed. He began removing her clothing as well as his own and smiled as he heard the soft moans coming from M's lips.

Gill looked over to see Rachel's ear pressed against the wall as Gill finished unpacking.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you up to."

"They're at it again."

"They're upto what?"

"What do you think, they're having sex."

"Again, where the hell do they get their energy."

"And at her age."

"They're showing us up."

"Oh yeah Boss, think we can take them." Rachel grinned.

Gill laughed as Rachel walked towards her and pushed her down on the bed before manoeuvring herself on top of her and leaning down for a kiss.

"Rachel, we can't."

"Yeah we can. If they can do it then so can we."

Gill closed her eyes as Rachel kissed her all over and Gill decided just to lie back and enjoy.

It was dark when she entered the room to see him sitting on the floor beside the mini bar. She walked a little closer to him and could see the anger on his face.

"Tiago, are you okay."

"She thinks she can hide from me, that Mr Bond will protect her."

"I know you want revenge but do you have to kill her."

"DO I HAVE TOO. LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME SAVANNAH, LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID TO YOUR BROTHER."

"I know but what if it all goes wrong, what if this Bond guy kills you."

"He won't kill me and even if he does, I'll make sure I kill her first."

"And the Police Officers, they didn't do anything. You don't have to hurt them."

"I do, that Bailey woman….if she's just stayed out of it, she and her Boss would be safe, that's what interfering does for you."

"You've already hurt 2 Police Officers already."

"Then I may aswell continue, If I'm going out then I'm going out big style. As long as I kill M, I don't care."

"What about me, you came to Manchester for me and you drag me into all this."

"I thought you'd want to help me, you've seen what they did to me. Don't you want revenge?"

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"You've changed, you used to believe in the things I did. What happened to you."

"I grew up, got married, had a child. It changes you."

"Then walk away, leave me and I'll do it alone. If you don't care then fine."

"I didn't say that, I just don't want anyone seriously hurt. It was all so long ago."

"NOT TO ME, NOW WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?"

Savannah backed away at first, a little afraid of the anger from her estranged Brother but at the end of the day he was still blood and she loved him.

"Of course I'll help you Tiago." She whispered.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update. I got a little carried away with my other stories.**

**Chapter 11**

M lay in James arms, feeling more protected in the last few hours than she had in a long time. She felt him shift beside her and looked up to see him staring back at her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey yourself."

"Well you look a lot more relaxed now."

"I feel it too, what would I do without you."

"You hungry."

"I could eat something."

James sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor, putting it on as M retrieved her blouse.

"You know what I really fancy." M said.

"Go on."

"Chinese."

James grinned as he buttoned his trousers and walked around to M, bringing her in to a loving kiss.

"Your wish is my command. Will we see if Gill and Rachel fancy some too."

"Oh we'd better or there'll be hell to pay."

"Right then."

"James.."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"What for."

"Tonight, making me forget, at least for a little while."

"M, you're gonna be alright. Stay strong for me and I promise when this is all over, I will make it worth your while."

"Oh, I'm intrigued. Care to elaborate."

"Not right now." He smiled, kissing her and walking away.

Gill looked up as Rachel lit a cigarette and tutted at her.

"What." Rachel mumbled.

"Do you have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Smoke, it's a filthy habit Sherlock and I don't fancy kissing an ashtray."

"It calms me down."

"There are other ways to relax Rachel."

"Yeah I know but we can't exactly have sex all day long can we. I think the office would talk. I'll try and cut down alright but don't hold me to it, I did say try."

"All I ask."

Gill and Rachel jumped apart when there was a knock at their bedroom door. Gill yelled for them to come in and James popped his head around the door.

"Ladies, I'm just heading out for some Chinese food. You up for some."

"I wouldn't say no to that." Gill smiled.

"Yeah me too, give me 5 minutes and I'll get dressed and come with you."

"Rachel…"

"I'll smoke on the way plus I could use some fresh air."

"I'll wait in the kitchen." James smiled.

Rachel got out of bed and put on her clothes and Gill followed suit before turning the covers up on the bed.

"Be careful Rachel, you and James."

"We'll be fine, we're only going to the Chinese and anyway, one of the guards will be with us. Stop worrying Boss."

"It's my job and you know how I feel about you." Gill said, quietly.

Rachel smiled at Gill before walking up and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Gill walked out with Rachel and then James and Rachel headed out the door, accompanied by Spader. Gill looked out to see Cooper sitting in the car across the road from the safe house. She looked behind her when she heard M walking out of her bedroom.

"Hi, you okay." Gill asked.

"A little better. It's amazing what a shower and some sleep can do for a person."

"Yeah and the rest, you fancy a drink."

"Sounds lovely."

Gill walked into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of red wine and took it back out. She sat down on the sofa beside M and handed her the glass.

"Thank you." M smiled.

"Seems we both had the same idea tonight huh."

"I'm sorry."

"You and James, Rachel and me."

"Oh, I see. Well..."

Gill looked closely at M and could see she was feeling slightly embarrassed about it all.

"M, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm just so used to shouting my mouth of in front of my team, I tend to forget where I am now."

"No, it's alright really. I guess I'm still getting a little used to the idea of James and I together."

"It will be alright you know, he clearly loves you very much."

"Why did it have to happen now though, why couldn't it have happened years ago when I still had some energy left in me."

"You're not still going on about the age thing are you."

"I just wonder what people will think. Standing there judging us, asking him why he'd with a woman old enough to be his bloody Mother…"

"Will you stop it. Listen cock, James loves you for you. He doesn't give a damn about your age and even though I don't know him that well I can guess he wouldn't give in to other people's pregudices either, he doesn't seem the type. He's what you need in your life, especially now."

"He has his whole life ahead of him, I can't give him a normal life, marriage, children. I've done on that, he hasn't."

"Marriage and kids aren't everything M. My marriage was a bloody disaster, sometimes I wish I'd never married the tosser in the first place."

"Then why did you."

"Because he wasn't always like that, I really don't know when he changed to be honest, all I know is that he did and he left me alone to bring up Sammy."

"Your Son."

"Yeah, he's a good kid, doesn't cause me too much hassle. What about your kids."

"Joanna and Peter. Joanna lives in America and Peter lives in France, it's where he met his Wife, when he studied at University over there. They never really understood my job and I could never really go into any great detail about it. I think they sometimes resented me for it, not that they'd ever tell me."

"You're close."

"Not as close I'd like and quite frankly the further they're away now, the better."

"Do they know about James."

"I need to know just how serious he is about me before I go telling them."

"He's risking his life for you, I think that classifies as pretty serious."

"I do love him Gill, I know the way I talk sometimes it doesn't seem as though I do. I've shut my emotions away for so long and it's hard to let someone in again."

"Well you're doing pretty well so far." Gill smiled.

The black SUV pulled up a few feet away from the safe house. Silva could see the MI6 man in the front of the car. He took out his binoculars to get a closer look to see the man had his eyes closed.

"So that's what these guys get paid for, sleeping on the job." Remarked Silva.

"Tiago, this is a very bad idea."

"You had your chance to back our of this Savannah and you declined. This is happening."

"What about her Agent."

"You saw him leave and the young Detective, as I said before it's M I want more than anything."

"That other Officer must be inside though."

"So we take her too."

"Tiago, please don't do this."

"SHUT UP. I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN."

Savannah sunk low into her seat as Silva surveyed the surroundings. He got out of the car, bringing out a needle.

"Tiago what's that for."

"Don't panic, it's just to knock the protection out for a bit."

She sat and watched as he walked slowly up the side of the car and smashed the drivers window, waking Cooper up immediately. Cooper turned to see Silva before him and tried to get Silva's hands off him but he was too quick for him. The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck and everything went white and he was out. Tiago looked up and gave the go ahead for Savannah to follow him. She got out of the car and walked quickly up behind him. The went to the back of the house and climbed the side of the house. Silva quickly smashed one of the bedroom windows and he and Savannah made their way into the house.

"Did you hear something." Gill asked.

"No why." M replied.

"It sounded like a window smashing."

"Are you sure."

"I know what a smashed window sounds like, I've seen enough of them."

M was about to reply when Silva and Savannah appeared before them, guns pointing directly at them. Gill was quick on her feet and without thinking stood in front of M to hide her.

"We meet again DCI Murray, M."

"Don't come any closer Silva, you can't have her." Gill yelled.

"I can and I will, she knows why. Nice to see you again M."

"Why are you doing this." M said, through fear.

"You know why, if it wasn't for you and the things you did to me, I wouldn't be here now." He said, walking towards her.

"I said stay back, don't you dare touch her."

Gill was determined to try to stop him but he was too quick for her. He threw her aside, causing her to fall against the table, knocking her out. M tried to make a run for it but she wasn't quick enough and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. He dragged another needle out and injected her with the same dose of Benadryl as he had given Copper and all he could do was watch in satisfaction as her eyes closed.

"Come on Savannah, we must leave."

"What about her." She asked, pointing to Gill.

"We take her too. Drag her, come on."

She did as she was told and dragged Gill along with them. She was having a hard time keeping Gill upright as much of Gill's weight was being supported by Savannah. Silva carried M to the SUV and threw her in the back, he grabbed Gill from Savannah and put her in along with M.

"I can't believe how easy that was." Silva smiled.

"All you have to do now is pray to god that Bond and the other Detective don't find us."

"Relax Savannah, by the time they find them, it'll be too late."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rachel and James were walking along the pavement chatting about their jobs and their teams while Spader walked at the side of them, in case of any gunfire. Rachel went in front and walked up the steps and noticed the door was open slightly.

"Oh my god."

"What it is Rachel."

"The door." She said, a panic on her face.

"You two stay back, let me check the place." Spader said.

He pulled James and Rachel back as he made his way inside, his gun at the ready. He surveyed each room to find them all clear. When he came out, Rachel and James where standing in the middle of the sitting-room looking at the mess around them.

"Where the bloody hell are they." Rachel asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Silva's got them." James stated.

"No, he can't have."

"LOOK AT THIS PLACE RACHEL. GILL AND M DIDN'T LEAVE ON THEIR OWN TERMS DID THEY."

"You don't have to yell." She glared.

Spader ran past them and rushed out to the car to check on Cooper. He checked the man's pulse when he realised he had been drugged. His pulse had a steady rhythm but he felt hot. He immediately called an ambulance and made a call to Gareth Mallory to tell him of the recent events. He walked back into the safe house to find James and Rachel sitting in silence.

"Gareth Mallory's on his way Bond."

"Thanks Spader. How the hell did this happen, how did he know where to find her."

"I don't know Sir."

"And what about Cooper huh, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on them. We go away for half an hour and this happens."

"Bond, I know it's unfortunate but…"

"Unfortunate…"

"Cooper was drugged, he had a puncture mark on the side of his neck, it would have happened in seconds. He wouldn't have seen it coming."

"I need to phone Janet, let her know what's happened." Rachel said, getting up and walking outside.

Rachel lit a cigarette and dialled Janet's mobile. It took a few moments for Janet to answer but the minute she did and heard the sniffs from Rachel, she knew something was wrong.

"Rach, what is it."

"Janet what's going on." Julie asked, coming to stand beside her.

"I don't know yet. Rach, come on love what's happened."

"Janet, something awful's happened."

"What is it, come on you can tell me."

"Gill's been taken."

"She's what." Janet said, shocked.

"Janet what…"

"Julie, Gill's been taken."

"Oh my god. Put Rachel on speaker."

"Rach, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Rachel, it's DSI Dodson. What's happened exactly."

"James and I went out to get Chinese food for us all and when we came back M and Gill were missing. The safe house has been trashed, looks like there was a scuffle."

"I thought you had Agents looking after you."

"We did, one came with James and me to the Chinese and the other one was watching the house. It looks like he was drugged and that's how they were able to get to Gill and M. Boss I'm scared."

"Rachel, I'm coming down okay."

"Can Janet come too, please Boss."

"We'll be there tomorrow." Julie said.

"Stay strong Rach, yeah."

"Hurry Janet." Rachel cried, hanging up.

Gill opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. The place looked like an old warehouse, damp and cold. She looked to her left and saw a bed with a few sheets on it. The mattress looked like it had seen better days. She heard a soft groan beside her and glanced to her right to see M lying awkwardly on her side.

"M…"

She got no answer from the woman. She moved slowly over to her and turned her over. She had a dark bruise appearing on the side of her face and she was clutching her side.

"Oh my god M, come on Cock. You need to try to sit up for me."

Gill's own head was pounding from when she'd hit her head on the side of the coffee table but by the looks of the older woman, she looked a little worse.

"M come on, please for me. Sit up."

Gill gently lifted her until she was sitting upright and could see the tears in her eyes.

"M…"

"It really hurts."

"Where's the pain." Gill asked, worried.

"My back, my stomach. He kicked me repeatedly."

"Bastard…"

"I wouldn't sleep with him." She said, through the pain.

"What."

"He tried to sleep with me but I wasn't giving him what he wanted."

"So he started beating you up."

M nodded to Gill and began crying. Gill moved closer and brought her arms around her, mouthing soothing words in her ear.

"Don't worry M, James and Rachel will find us soon. We don't call her Sherlock for nothing you know."

"I can't die, not now."

"Hey come on Cock, you're not going to die. We're in this together now okay."

"I'm so sorry I brought you into all of this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, this isn't your doing, it's his. Don't blame yourself, okay."

M nodded and Gill pulled her back into a hug.

James was pacing back and forth with worry, as they waited for some news. Rachel watched him and her own worry began to surface again.

"They will be alright, won't they James."

"I hope so. M's tough, she knows how to handle herself under these situations."

"Godzilla's pretty tough too, you wouldn't want to cross her."

"I just hope Silva hasn't done anything really awful."

James looked up to see Mallory entering the safe house. He walked over to them and gave a short nod.

"Bond."

"Sir, this is DC Rachel Bailey."

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"Like wise, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"How the hell did this happen Mallory. Those guys had one bloody job to do and they couldn't even do that."

"I'd watch your tongue Bond, we all know things can go wrong. You've had your fair share of cock-ups in the past and if it wasn't for M admiring you so damn much then I'd have had you gone long ago."

"Fair enough, look all we want is M and Gill back safe and sound."

"It's what we all want, believe it or not Bond, I do admire M. I respect her, I know we've had our fair share of arguments but I wouldn't want to see her harmed…or Gill."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gill opened her eyes and saw that it was dark outside. She looked to her side to see that M had fallen asleep against her. Her breathing sounded quite harsh and Gill began to worry, realising that Silva may have caused more than just some bad bruising. Gill nudged M gently forcing her to open her eyes.

"Mmmm…"

"M, look at me."

M heard the faint voice and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Gill now kneeling in front of her, looking worried.

"Gill.."

"How you doing."

"It hurts."

"I know Cock, just try to take some steady breaths okay."

"You wouldn't think I was the Head of MI6 would you, the way I've handled this mess."

"Hey, come on. It's not your fault, you're scared, so am I but I'm not leaving you."

"I feel so bloody useless."

"You're hurt M."

"I want…"

Gill and M's heads shot up when Silva came barging through the door. He walked straight over to M and pushed Gill out-of-the-way, knocking her to the ground. He pulled M up to her feet and pinned her against the wall.

"For christ sake, get off her." Gill yelled.

"Back of Lady, this is between me and her."

"Then why take me aswell."

"Because you were there and because you and that bitch Detective arrested me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken the law then."

He threw the back of his hand in Gill's direction and hit her hard across the face before turning back to M.

"This is all your fault, all of this is because of you."

"No, it's because of you. You got greedy, you betrayed your Country."

"YOU BETRAYED ME."

"I had no choice, you think it was easy for me. Handing you over was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I will regret what I did for the rest of my life."

"Well then you won't have to regret for very much longer because your life will soon be over."

"Tiago please."

"I loved you once, part of me still does. You're still a fine-looking woman M and then you take up with him, the famous James Bond."

"He's as good as you were."

"Better I'm told. Is that why you're sleeping with him."

"I love him."

"Love, you don't know what love is."

"And you do, look at what you've done to her Silva, you've hurt her. If you really loved her at all you wouldn't have done this to her." Gill said, shakily.

"You don't know anything about me."

"Tiago please, you want to kill me, I understand but Gill hasn't done anything."

"It's what she gets for getting involved with you."

Silva let go of M and walked towards the door, he looked back at M and marched back over to her, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"The things you've missed M, the things you've missed." He said, walking out.

M slid down to the floor, unable to keep herself steady. Gill came down with her and put her arm around her.

"They'll find us Cock, I promise."

Rachel opened her eyes and saw James staring at her from the chair opposite. She sat up and yawned before giving him a small smile.

"What time is it." She asked.

"Just gone 8am."

"Any news."

"Nothing yet. Mallory and Q have been at the lab all night running Q's tracking devices and monitoring Silva's phone. Eve and Bill are running the office in M's absence."

"They will find them, won't they."

"I have faith in them. I just feel so bloody useless just sitting here and doing nothing."

"They said it was best we stay here, Silva might come back."

"The next time I see Silva, it better be with a gun pointed at his head."

"I wonder how they're doing."

"M likes to pretend she's tough but she's anything but. She's as vulnerable as anyone else and it's killing me that I can't protect her now."

"Gill's kind of like that too. Like's to show us all who's Boss, scares the crap out of Kev all the time but underneath, she's a pussy cat."

"Are you and Gill the real thing then."

"I don't know, I guess it's too early to tell. It just kind of happened after drinking the other night. I guess I've always looked up to her, admired her. I said to Janet once that I wanted to be her, I wanted to be better than her. I don't think you could get any better than Godzilla to be honest but I'd never tell her that, at least I wouldn't have had."

"And now?"

"I'm terrified if she gets seriously hurt. I didn't realise how much I cared about her and now I just want to be able to see her again and tell her how much I love her….what about you and M."

"I've fell in love with her the day Mr White escapes on the Quantum of Solace case we were working on. M's bodyguard Mitchell turned out to be a traitor and drew his weapon on us when we were in Italy questioning White. He shot of a few rounds and I went running after Mitchell, when I came back I saw blood lying on the ground and M was gone. I thought she's been killed. I'd never felt so relieved to see her, when I came back to London. She was going through Mitchell's flat looking for any kind of evidence, that day was the first time I'd ever seen her look so scared and something in me, I don't know. All I wanted to do was protect her. I know she's a lot older but I don't care, she makes me happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Does she know how crazy you are about her."

"I don't think so. I think she thinks this is just a phase I'm going through and that I'll lose interest in her eventually but that couldn't be further from the truth."

"You should let her know that when we get them back."

"Yeah, same goes for you."

Rachel smiled and jumped when she heard the front door. Spader who was still present went to open the door and Rachel's ears perked up when she heard the voices. She looked up to see Julie and Janet entering and the happiness the welled inside her brought her some ease.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**For The Stargate Time Traveller as well as Liz1967, seeing as you two are the only ones who appear to be reading this. Thank youuu xx**

**Chapter 14**

James watched as the smile appeared on Rachel's face but James didn't have a clue who these people were.

"Who the hell are they Rachel." James asked, anger clear in his voice.

"James, this is DC Janet Scott and that's DSI Julie Dodson. Guys, this is James Bond"

"Oh right, sorry. I didn't realise you were coming." James said.

"Yes well, when a DCI get's kidnapped, we like to see things through ourselves." Julie said.

"I beg your pardon, what the hell's that supposed to mean." James retorted.

"James, she didn't mean…"

"Don't explain for me Rachel. What I mean Mr Bond is that I'm a little confused about how my friend could get kidnapped right under MI6's nose."

"Look, the guard was drugged."

"Where were you and him." She asked, pointing to Spader.

"Erm Boss, we were out getting chinese food." Rachel said.

"Chinese food, really Rachel."

"Look everyone, I think we all need to try to calm down yeah. Arguing with each other isn't going to find Gill any quicker." Janet said.

"M's missing too you know. Gill isn't the only one we need to find, in fact I think the Head of MI6 takes presidente over anyone else."James yelled.

"James, hi I'm Janet. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that your Boss was any less important and I'm sorry if it came across as such."

Janet kept her voice clear and steady to try to ease James as he was becoming quite anxious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just been a very long night and quite a busy few days." He said, smiling at her.

"It's okay I understand. We all do, don't we DSI Dodson."

Julie was standing back watching Janet keeping the peace once again. She stepped forward and gave a small smile to James and Rachel.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper Mr Bond, you too Rachel."

"It's okay Boss, I know she's your best friend." Rachel smiled.

"Why don't I go and make us all a cup of tea huh." Janet said, heading to the kitchen.

"I'll come with you Jan."

Rachel followed her into the kitchen and watched as Janet began preparing cups.

"Why didn't you say you and Dodson were coming down."

"She decided after you called to let us know that Gill and the MI6 woman were missing."

"Her names M." Rachel said in defence.

"M, okay sorry. You get on with her then."

"We haven't really had a heart to heart or anything but yeah, she's nice. Her and James are kind of together."

"Right okay."

"She's in her seventies."

"Seriously." Janet asked, a little shocked.

"I thought that at first too but after seeing them together, the way he is around her. He's crazy about her Jan, I don't think he'd cope if anything happened to her. I know I wouldn't." Rachel said, quietly.

"Rach, what is this with you and Gill. I mean I know you told me that you slept together but was it just a drunken mistake."

"No, I already told you."

"I know what you said Rach but…"

"I love her Jan, I just hope I get the chance to tell her."

James sat quietly as he watched Julie clasp and unclasp her hands, clearly anxious by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry about Gill." James said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry about what I said."

"It's okay, you're worried. She seems like a fighter, god knows M is. Together they'll make it."

"Just how dangerous is this Silva."

"He's one of us."

"He worked for MI6?"

"Many years ago, then M made a very bad decision once and it's come back to haunt her."

"What did she do?"

"She made a trade with Hong Kong…Silva for our 6 Agents that had been held hostage."

"Oh my god, so he's really a threat."

"He wants M dead, but we're not going to let that happen. I've got Q trying his best to trace Silva's whereabouts and if anyone can it's Q."

"I'm assuming Q's a person."

"Our tech guy, one of the best. We will find them, you have my word. As soon as he traces him, we go in and get them out."

Julie looked up at him and tried her best to smile but talks of going up against Silva was making her sick to her stomach.

Gill was sitting by the bed in the corner, she had managed to help M over to it and got her as comfortable as she possibly could. She sat up straight when M began coughing. She was at her side in seconds, giving her some water that Silva had left.

"Take it easy M, deep breaths." Gill encouraged her.

"Thank you. Has he been back in."

"Not since early this morning. You were pretty much out of it."

"Oh my god, he didn't do anything to you, did he."

"Like hell he did. If he tried anything I'd nail him to the wall by his fucking testicles."

M laughed at this but began coughing again.

"Sorry Cock, I didn't mean to make your breathing worse."

"Don't be, you made the best of a bad situation."

"How much bloody longer is he gonna hold us."

"I don't know why he doesn't just kill me and get it over with."

"Hey, don't say that. You're not the type to just give up."

"How do you know."

"Listen, I know enough to know that you won't let the likes of that knob get to you."

"I just want out of here Gill."

They looked up when they heard the door open and Savannah came in with a meal tray for them. Gill watched her very closely, unsure of the woman.

"Who are you." Gill asked.

"My name's Savannah."

"You look almost human."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, to both of you."

"Then why the hell are you going along with this. You look like a relatively normal person, why are you going along with…."

"I don't have a choice."

"Everybody has a choice Kid."

"I don't. He's my Brother." She said, quietly.

M's ears pricked up when she heard what the young woman said to Gill.

"You're his Sister." M asked, sitting up on the bed with help from Gill.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I wasn't aware he even had a Sister."

"We lost touch a long time ago, he just disappeared, although now I know why." She said, staring coldly at M.

"Savannah, I am so sorry. I didn't have a choice, trading Tiago was one of the toughest decisions I had to make."

"Then why do it, I don't get it. I hear the way he talks about you, part of him sounds as though he's in love with you and the other part of him just wants to kill you."

"He betrayed his Country, he got greedy and he killed many people. MI6 doesn't take treachery lightly."

"Listen Kid, M needs a Hospital. I think she had broken ribs, she's in a lot of pain."

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about that, Tiago would kill me."

"Then convince him to send a Doctor in, please." Gill begged.

"I'll see what I can do but don't hold your breath."

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Julie was outside in the garden having a cigarette when Rachel appeared by her side and handed her a coffee.

"I didn't think you smoked Boss."

"I don't normally, it's my nerves."

"She'll be alright, you know what she's like."

"Is he good."

"Sorry."

"Bond…is he good at what he does."

"Yeah, he is…the best. You really didn't need to come down here, did you."

"No but I need to be here for Gill, I need to know she's safe. She's my best friend Rachel, if anything ever happened to her…I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Gill thinks a lot of you…you know that right."

"She's made that quite clear the last few days."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that Rachel."

"I have feelings for her Boss and I know she does too."

"Have you slept with her."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Look Boss, this isn't just a fling or anything. I really….."

"Guys, inside now." Janet yelled.

"Jan what is it."

Rachel and Julie rushed back into the house to see James and Janet looking anxious.

"What's going on you too." Julie asked.

"We think we found them." James smiled.

"How."

"Q has managed to get a trace on Silva's phone. It's coming from an abandoned cabin about 14 miles outside London in Joydens Wood."

"Well what are we waiting for."

"Grab your coats Ladies."

They all got into James Aston Martin and called for back-up on the way. Back at the cabin Gill was pacing back and forth, getting more irritated by the minute. M was still sore but she was sitting up now and a little more alert after sleeping.

"Gill, sit down."

"What Cock, oh sorry."

Gill walked over and took a seat beside her.

"James will find us, he never gives up." M smiled.

"He's a good bloke, you're lucky to have him."

"So is Rachel."

"Yeah, she has her moments. She's done some bloody stupid stuff in her time at M.I.T but she's one of the best."

"Do you really love her."

"I think I do, I've never really been in this kind of relationship before and neither Rachel or I are the best when it comes to relationships. We could screw it up, mess up our working relationship and I'm not sure if I want to risk that. I couldn't lose her from my team. I don't call her Sherlock for nothing."

"If you feel it in you heart, then it's the right thing."

"Do you feel like that for James."

"I think so, the age thing still bothers me a little."

"I thought we already talked about that."

"I know but it's hard to forget."

"Just go with it M, after what's happened to us, the term you only live once had never rang more true."

James was driving as fast as his car could go. Rachel was in the front with him, enjoying the speed as Janet and Julie sat in the back, clutching their seats in fear of crashing.

"Bond, we want to get there alive. Do you think you could slow down a bit." Julie said.

"Oh come on Boss, live a little Rachel smirked.

Julie looked at Janet and saw Janet shrug.

"There's no point Julie, Rach is just as bad in the car as he clearly is. Just sit back and pray we don't die." She smiled.

James saw the sign for Joydens Wood and pulled in slowly, they drove up a long track for about 10 minutes before the cabin came into view. James slowed the car and parked near some bushes to disguise the car. They all got out and James handed out a spare gun. They all stood looking at it in shock.

"Well come on, someone take it." James said.

"I'm not handling that." Rachel said.

"I'm not really a gun person James." Janet said.

"Well someone has too, I need back-up in there until the response team come."

"Oh for god sake, give it here." Julie said, taking it from him.

They walked slowly up to the cabin and couldn't see any guards about the place. James looked into one of the windows to see Silva and a woman sitting at the table. Silva was throwing back beer after beer as the woman, who looked to be in her early thirties sat watching him intensely.

"Who's the woman." Rachel asked, looking over James shoulder.

"I've no idea, she's not important. Our main priority is to get M and Gill the hell out of there."

Gill sat up straight, causing a look from M.

"Gill, what is it."

"I thought I heard something."

"Where."

"Outside."

Gill got off the bed and looked out the window, down at the grounds.

"I can see something."

M got off the bed, a little too quickly, causing her to gasp in pain.

"You okay." Gill asked.

"Just stood up to quickly. I'm alright."

She looked out the window too and agreed with Gill. She could make out some figures down below but couldn't tell who it was.

"I wonder who they are." Gill asked.

"Silva's men I imagine."

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He was becoming more and more unfocused by the minute. Savannah loved her Brother and she couldn't stand to see him like this, despite everything he had done in his life, the people he had hurt and betrayed.

"Tiago, I'm begging you to just let those women go. Do it for me."

"I already told you that cannot happen. M has to die and I have to be the one who does it."

"You're drunk, you're in no fit state to be handling a gun."

Silva got up from the table, a little unsteady. Savannah looked up at him in fear as he began waving the gun about in her general direction.

"You keep on at me about letting her go, about walking away from all of this. If you didn't want to get involved then why the hell did you even bother to come huh." He argued.

"I came because no matter what you've done, you are still my Brother and as hard as I know it is for you to believe…I do love you."

"Love me, if you cared for me at all then you would have done more to save me back in Hong Kong, you would have sorted M yourself years ago if you loved me. You're all talk and you'll never have the guts to do what I am about to do to that bitch up there."

"All any of this will do is send you back to prison, is that what you really want Tiago."

"If she's dead then yes, it's worth it."

Savannah gasped when she saw 2 figured appearing behind Silva, she wanted to say something but she was to stunned or perhaps afraid to speak.

"Put the gun down Silva."

Tiago turned around to see himself face to face with James Bond. He watched him intently as James positioned his gun, Silva looked to James right to see a tall woman with dark blonde hair also pointing a gun at him. He gave a vicious laugh as he watched them both.

"Well well, it appears we have company Savannah."

"Put it down Silva."

"The famous James Bond, tell me James has she allowed you to have your wicked way with her yet. Beautiful isn't she, even at her age she still looks as beautiful as she did the day I first met her."

"Where is she, what have you done with her."

"Have you?"

"Have I what."

"Been with her, slept with her. Made love to her, she never allowed me too you see. Never let me get close to her but you, there's something about you that gets to her. She trusts you."

"Well unlike you, I would never think of betraying her."

"She gave as good as she got."

"Where is she."

"Don't worry she's some place safe…for now. Who's she."

James watched as his eyes fell on Julie.

"My names Julie, I'm Gill's friend, the other woman you abducted."

"Oh yes, DCI Murray…another pretty one, very feisty. I'm sorry I had to take her but she may have said too much if I'd left her behind."

"Have you hurt her."

"Not to worry Julie, they've been very well looked after."

"I'm not going to ask you again Silva, where the hell is M and Gill." James asked, getting impatient.

"There's no point trying to save M….she can't live not after what she did to me."

"You betrayed her, she was only doing her job. You put her in an impossible position. If you really cared about her then you…."

"CARED ABOUT HER…I LOVED HER BUT THAT STUPID BITCH COULDN'T SEE IT. IF ONLY SHE HAD TAKEN THE TIME THEN MAYBE THINGS WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED LIKE THEY DID. SHE ONLY HAS HER SELF TO BLAME FOR ALL OF THIS."

Janet and Rachel were hiding around the corner listening to everything that was being said and the more they listened, the more worried they got for Gill's safety.

"Tiago, please just hand yourself over to them, I beg of you."

"Shut up Savannah."

"You love your Sister don't you Silva." Julie asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with you."

"Don't put her through this, don't make her hurt innocent people because you want to prove a point."

"Prove a point, this isn't about proving a point. This is purely and simply revenge, that's all it's ever be about. All I want is M dead and it will happen."

"No it won't…that's the one thing I can't let happen. My job is to protect queen and country…to protect her and that's what I intend to do." James said.

"No it you're dead."

Without warning Silva began firing his gun in all directions. The first bullet pointed to Julie but James managed to push her out-of-the-way in time. Rachel and Janet who were still hiding had run out and around the side of the cabin for cover. Silva continued firing his gun at James, one bullet grazed the side of his arm as he ducked behind a cabinet by the window. Bullets were flying in all directions, Savannah was hiding under a nearby table as Silva kept going, determined to end this once and for all. James watched as Silva made his way up the stairs, James following quickly behind him, ducking as he went as one bullet after another was aimed at him. Gill and M heard the shooting and began to panic as the noise got nearer and nearer them. Gill grabbed M and they his behind the bed. The door to the bedroom swung open, revealing Silva. He marched over to the bed and grabbed M from where she and Gill were hiding. She let out a cry of pain as she was dragged. As James ran into the room he was confronted with Silva and M was being held tightly around the waist by him, the gun pointing to her temple.

"James…" M cried out.

"Let her go Silva."

"You know that can't happen. You did it didn't you M."

"Do what." She cried.

"You did with him what you refused to do with me…you slept with him."

There was a few moments of silence as James and M's eyes locked on one another. He had never seen her look as terrified as she did at that moment.

"You did, didn't you." Silva said.

"Yes alright, is that what you want me to say. Yes, I did sleep with him and not because I had to but because I love him. He's twice the man you'll ever be, he's loyal to us, his country and he would never think to betray us. That's what this has all been about for you, getting at me…well fine, you have me so just do what you came here to do and bloody well kill me already."

"You're such a tigress, aren't you M."

Silva turned M around and kissed her hard on the lips, not really giving her a choice in the matter, before turning back and facing James. M stared firmly at James before she spoke.

"Make it count dear boy." She smiled.

James smiled back at her as Silva looked between the two, confused at what they were talking about. In one swift move James had lifted his gun and fired. The bullet penetrated Silva's skull before he collapsed on the ground at M's feet. James rushed towards her and took her in his arms before her legs gave way. Bringing them both to the ground.

"M, talk to me…are you okay."

Gill rushed over to them from where she had hidden and knelt beside them.

"I think she's cracked a few ribs. WE NEED A MEDIC UP HERE NOW." She yelled.

"You're going to be okay M." James smiled down at her.

"I didn't think you were going to make it on time." She whispered to him.

"I was never going to leave you, I love you remember."

Gill looked up to see 2 paramedics entering the room and Julie followed quickly behind them. She couldn't stop the smiled that spread across her face when she saw Gill. She went over to her and helped her up from where she was kneeling before pulling her into a hug.

"Gill, thank god you're alright. You had me worried sick you mad cow."

"You and me both Slap, thanks for coming."

"Where else was I going to be huh."

They both stood aside as the paramedics got M onto a stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance, as James followed.

Gill and Julie made their way downstairs as Gill watched as Savannah was being handcuffed by armed response. Relief washed over her when she saw her 2 best officers. Janet ran up to her and hugged her as Rachel lingered behind. Julie and Janet decided to go outside and give them some space.

"Subtle aren't they." Gill smiled.

Rachel just smiled before walking up to Gill and pulling her into a deep kiss. Gill wrapped her arms around Rachel and held on tightly to her.

"Don't ever scared me like that again Boss, you got that." Rachel said, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, come on I'm okay."

"I love you so much Gill and I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to tell you."

"I love you too Rachel. You are sure about us yeah because there's no going back."

"I don't wanna go back. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

"It's just you and I now Sherlock, you think you can handle this."

"I'm willing if you are."

They smiled at one another before walking outside to join Julie and Janet.

James was sitting in the back of the ambulance holding on tightly to M's hand as one of the paramedics gave M some morphine for the pain.

"James." She croaked.

"I'm right here M, you're okay."

"I really thought he was going to kill us."

"Well you're safe now, you and Gill. He's dead, it's time to put it all behind you."

"Do you still want to be with me, despite everything."

"M, I've told you time and time again that I love you and I meant it every time. In a way I guess I should thank Silva."

"Thank him, what on earth for."

"Well because it it wasn't for his desperation to get revenge on you, then we never would have gone on the road that led us to here."

She gave him a small smile as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, happy that they were now free from Raoul Silva.

-end


End file.
